A Pirates Life for Me
by Eloquent Nocturne
Summary: Xemnas, out for war, orders Roxas to kidnap Namine for reasons that he just can't figure out. Later, he finds himself getting wrapped around her little fingers, but torn between following his heart or following Xemnas' orders. Whats a pirate to do?
1. Prologue

_**(Formerly, A Pirates Life for Me)Okay, so I've been wanting to do a straight up KH fic. for well...forever and one of my bestest buddies....Violet Hour Waltz, formerly known as Kura Kaiba, has inspited me with her brilliant imaginative way of coming up with an Idea for a story in about three seconds flat.**_

_**THANKYOU KURA!!! (Silhouette Eclipse)**_

_**Well Yeah, things you ought to know...This will be a mix of Pirates and KH...Modled kind of after Pirates of the Caribbean...I loved that world on KH and the movie and with this great idea that Kura gave me I am just gonna go with it...**_

_**Main Characters.**_

_**Namine: The Kings Daughter and Princess of England hehe...Age...fifteen.**_

_**Elise: The queen**_

_**Ryou: (pronounced like Rie - like lie - and oo - like scoot ) The King**_

_**The others...well..you'll see.**_

_**And for those random people who don't know much about Kingdom hearts, though still read the fics, I will describe how some of the characters look. :)**_

_**BTW: The beginning will move kind of fast, cuz well, you'll see...**_

_**------ Namine's P.O.V. ------**_

Prologue/ Summary: I sometimes thought that these voyages around the sea my father made me attend were both boring and pointless. Never have I been further from the truth.

They were horrorfying, yet...exciting and appealed to me in a way that I never dreamed possible before now. But, with this adventure came a price, one that I was not sure I was ready to pay.

------

It was about two weeks into the voyage; we, meaning a few of the nobles and myself, were heading for one of my father's forts on a private island for "vacation." Ever since my father took over the throne and became king I hardly ever saw him, though I knew he had his reasons. Once my mother passed away, well...things happened.

It was in the afternoon, and I was leaning on the edge of the railing, letting the warm sun bathe my skin. It felt good on my exposed back. I was wearing a simple white dress, one with low sleeves that hung loosely on my shoulders, flowing with the wind as I gazed at the sparkling sea.

If there _was _one thing I liked about the sailing, it was just being on the water. Another gust of wind and I heard something above me. I looked up, my sapphire blue eyes locking with those of a seagull that was staggering in the harsh breeze. I wondered randomly what it was doing so far from shore. My question was answered when the seagull flew closer to the ship and landed next to our captain. I had forgotten he has that bird as a pet.

"Sora!." I called as the captain walked down from the upper deck. Sure, he was young, only a few month's older than myself, but he was an amazing captain, he even dressed decently, despite being a boy. Well, more like despite being Sora.

He was wearing a loose, blue undershirt with a long, dark brown vest and light kaki pants along with matching blue and brown boots. His hair was just as messy as always, he rarely bothered with wearing a hat. Despite all his quirks, he was one of the best captains there were, ranking high in the British Army.

_Though no captain could have prevented what were to happen later._

"Namine, how you holding up? Not bored yet, I hope." He teased, he knew how much I hated going on all these trips, but I let it go. He was like a brother to me and we were always getting on each other's nerves.

"I'm great. How much longer, _captain?_" I asked and he grinned.

"Shouldn't be too much longer, a day more or two. You haven't seen Kairi around have you?" He asked, that was a whole other story altogether, but to sum it up I'll tell you this. Sora for sure has major feelings for my cousin, Kairi.

"Uh, let me think. She should be in our cabin, I'll go check." I told him and then walked of, heading for our private quarters, the only place that was restricted even to our captain.

The vessel we were on was huge, but traveled surprisingly fast for a ship this size. Naturally, it would take me a while to navigate from one side of the ship to the other, but I was in a rush. I had to find Kairi after all. I wasn't going to be cruel and keep Sora waiting.

When I reached the cabin that Kairi and I shared I knocked on the door. She opened it by the second knock, nearly causing me to knock on her head. I laughed. I also noticed that she was only wearing the slip for her dress, she must have just woken up from a nap or had been about to take one.

"Sora's looking for you." I told her and her face brightened. Kairi and I, despite being only cousins, resembled each other a lot. We both had fair skin and sapphire colored eyes with only one major difference, our hair. While Kairi's was shoulder length, straight, and bright burgundy mine was longer with more texture and a pale blonde, shaping my delicate features carefully.

"Already? I thought the party wasn't until seven?" She sighed, though I knew she was flattered.

"It is, but you know Sora." I answered, and she grinned. Every time we made a voyage or a quick trip we would throw a small party to celebrate our safe arrival. It was usually held the night before we would see land, but this time we decided to celebrate early and of coarse, Sora had asked Kairi to be his date. I, on the other hand, would be going alone _again,_ but I guess I didn't mind. Someone had to take responsibility as the only sane one on board.

"_Of coarse_, would you help with my dress?" Kairi asked and I nodded, walking further into the cabin. I went over and grabbed her dress and handed it to her. It wasn't as simple as mine. The under part of the dress, which only showed through at the bottom, was made from a light and wispy white material. It was covered with a soft pink strapless that tied around the waste with a black bow. Once she slid it on I laced the back up and made sure the bow was secure.

"There you are, you look stunning." I told her and she smile even wider.

Kairi looked at me and then said, "You really think so?. Are yo-"

BOOM!

There was a loud explosion from somewhere near our cabin. The force was great enough to knock us both down and land roughly on the hard, wooden floor. I got up quickly and then helped Kairi, my hands and knees now sore.

"What was that?" She asked, panicked.

"No idea." I answered and inched closer to the door of our cabin. I opened it slowly and peeked out. The scene that was unfolding on the other side of the door paralyzed me, I was too afraid to move.

"What is it?" Kairi asked, though I couldn't answer her. We were under attack.

There had been a huge hole blown through the wall of the hall that separated our cabin and the outside of the ship. I could see everything, though I wish I couldn't. It was horrible. People that I knew, people that I cared about were fighting against strangers that were dressed mostly in black.

Pirates.

Kairi crept closer to the door and looked herself, slamming it shut as soon as she saw what I had. She locked the door and pulled me away, I was still in shock, unable to move.

"N-Namine." She whispered, panicked, her breath starting to come in small gasp. "Snap out of it! W-we have to do something. We can't -" She said, tears were forming in her eyes.

There was a loud bang on the door.

We remained silent, still as ghost until a familiar voice called out, "Kairi! Namine! Stay where you are, _do not leave this cabin!" _

And then he was gone, back into the fight.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled and started to run for the door, but I stopped her, finally snapping out of my daze, realizing just how serious this was. I sat her on my bed and went around the Cabin, looking for anything that might be even the slightest bit useful, though I knew the search wouldn't help. I ended up standing before my mother's old jewelry box. I opened it and quickly pulled out the bottom, revealing a hidden compartment. I then pulled out a small, leather pouch that was attached to a long, thin silver chain and put it on like a necklace, tucking it in my dress.

Inside of this pouch were my most valued possessions, my mother's white gold, snowflake necklace and matching barrette. She wore them every day before she died, and I refused to risk losing them now.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered again, the tears that were building up were beginning to overflow. I knew she was worried about him, but I didn't know what to do but wait. I had no weapon; I was useless in this state. If only I knew more than a few healing spells. If only I disobeyed my father and still carried my dagger with me.

"Shhh!." I whispered, there was activity now in the hall. Loud bangs and the sounds of clashing metal made me jump each time they grew closer. I clutched onto Kairi's arm, giving her support. I needed to be strong, if not for myself than for her, for the rest of the crew. It made me restless, I hated being so helpless. It wasn't right, I should be protecting them, not the other way around.

As seconds passed and the tension and noise increased I nearly got up, ready to do something, anything, but I never had the chance.

The door burst open in a flash of white light and I was blinded. Everything happened so quickly that by the time I could see again I was already grabbed from behind, forced outside of my cabin, through the hall, and onto the outside deck, feeling dazed. I blinked, trying to clear my head. I felt so confused, dazed; I couldn't think straight.

I struggled against the person that was restraining me, but whoever it was, he or she was strong.

"Let go!" I yelled, and looked for the first time at my surroundings. It appeared that none of the crew was hurt; only restrained with minor injuries. I looked for Sora, and was shocked to see him rested against Kairi, who was now kneeling to support him. He looked like he was drained of all his energy, though I didn't understand how. He didn't appear to be injured. Was it magic?

I managed to get away from the grip of whoever had forced me from my cabin, but fell clumsily into the other. He caught me with firm hands and steadied me. I looked up, surprised at who I was now facing.

"Watch it." He grumbled, a bitter edge to his voice, but it was young, probably the same age as Sora. I backed away quickly and stood by Sora and Kairi, but still took the time to examine him. His hair was shorter than Sora's, blonder, but was still messy and spiked. He was wearing a black tunic with a pale kaki vest and pants with black boots. He had soft blue eyes, despite his rough features and they bore into mine, making me uncomfortable. I staggered, still feeling odd from that explosion earlier. The blond then broke his gaze and focused his attention to something in the opposite direction.

"Xemnas, orders?" The blonde called to a tan man with long, white hair and cold golden eyes wearing all black. He was standing near the helm of _our _ship, his hands rested gently on the wheel. He looked back at the blond and began walking slowly back towards where I was standing with Sora and Kairi. He looked us over and then went to stand back with the blonde.

"Take the girl, the blonde, leave the others." He said and before I had time to react, someone grabbed me from behind, restraining my arms. Not matter how hard I tried to pull away, it was impossible.

"W-what? Stop! SORA! KAIRI!" I yelled, though I knew the possibilities of escape were low, I wasn't giving up. I continued to struggle and was able to get loose from one, but only to be cornered by the spiky blond from before.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" The blonde asked, sighing.

"Stay away from me." I warned, but he merely smirked.

He took a step towards me; I stepped back, but he was fast. He moved behind me in a blur and had both my arms around my back before I had time to blink. I pulled away, hoping to get lucky just one more time, but my body started to fell heavy. Before I knew it my eyelids were shutting and I was scooped up into the blonds arms. Unable to resist any longer from whatever spell he was using I sank unwillingly into unconsciousness.

----------

**_Okay, this is just the first chapter..that's why it's so short...I just wanted to get the Idea out...so yeah, tell me what you think...Review...if I don't get any reviews (not counting my friends) I probably wont post anymore..no readers no story, really it makes since. Why post something no one reads?_**

**_And if you are wondering why they seem more mature or different than in the game its cuz well, thats how people were back in like the 17th/ century, they were all serious and such. Proper I guess. So yeah, seriously, review._**

**_THANKIES!_**


	2. First Night, New Rules

_**Hey!!! Thanks guys, for the reviews. I had no idea I would get reviews this quick...this is my first KH fic after all. But yeah..THANKYOU!!!**_

_**Okay, and as a reply to one of the reviews...Roxas will fall for Nami pretty quick...I just don't want it too quick...that's just my style of writing :) **_

_**And this chapter wont be the best, lot's of talking and stuff, but well it needs to be done...the next chap will be better I promise. :)**_

----

I awoke in a dimly lit room lying on a straw mattress with my hands bound with rope, still feeling dazed. I had no clue what was going on; I didn't know where I was and I was scared, but the gentle back and forth swaying confirmed that I was still at sea.

"You're up, it's about time." A voice called, coming from a figure that had emerged from the darkness. I jumped, though it felt awkward the way my hands were. I looked at figure; both surprised and angry to find out it was the blond.

"Who are you and where am I?" I demanded, determined to keep my voice calm and strong, though I felt neither.

"Well, if you must know, I'm Roxas and you're on my ship." He said, a smug look and a cocky grin on his face.

"What? _You're the captain_?" I asked, my tone showing disbelief, I raised an eyebrow. He seemed almost hurt from how I sounded so surprised, if someone like him even had feelings.

"Yeah, something like that." He said and lit another candle in the small room that we were in, adding a little more light. I was surprised that he didn't need a match, he merely touched the candle and it lit instantly. I wondered how he knew such magic?

"Well, _captain." _I said sarcastically. "Would you mind taking this off?" I finished and then held my arms up to show him the rope around my hands.

"That depends, will you run?" He asked airily.

"_Run_? Run where, the middle of the ocean?"

"True enough." He shrugged and then untied the ropes. I slapped him across the face the second my hands were free and he recoiled back, holding his cheek, anger showing in his eyes. "What do you think you're doing? Do you want this put back on?" He yelled, showing me the rope. I almost laughed at the red handprint left on his cheek.

--- Roxas P.O.V ---

I cannot believe she slapped me! And after I'd been kind and untied her hands, answered her questions and even waited for her to wake instead of making some other goon like Luxord or Saix do it. It took everything I had to hold back my temper. If it were anyone else, except for maybe Demyx, she would have been in serious trouble for doing that.

"No, there's no reason to." She smirked and I glared. "We're even. I forgive you for tying my hands and using that...spell on me earlier. Kidnapping me, however will ne-" She said, beginning to get really talkative, which I was not prepared for. Who knew a captive could talk so much.

"I got it! And you're really cocky, you know that? _Watch it_!" I warned her, she would learn quick enough, but she irritated me further by grinning. I got up and started walking towards the door. "I'm leaving. If you plan on staying alive, I suggest you stay in that spot." I told her and she looked like she was about to protest, but she stayed where she was.

After locking the door back I went to see Xemnas in _my _cabin. See, this is what happened. Once in a while Xemnas, our pirate "king", would come for inspection and while he did, he stayed in the best room, which would be mine. While on board he walked around like he owned the whole thing and took over the whole ship shouting orders and such. I wanted him off, but I couldn't do anything about it. While everyone in my crew followed me, I followed Xemnas. That's just the way things worked.

I walked in and sat down in one of the numerous mismatched chairs in the cabin and faced the table that was in the center of the room. He was sitting on the other side, facing me and studying a sea chart. Supper had just past, so there was still a bit of meat and fruit left on the table, I eyed some grapes with interest.

"So, why is it we took the girl again?" I asked, plopping a grape into my mouth while I waited for his reply.

"Is it not obvious?" He asked, not looking up from the chart. I remained silent. He made a few marks with a pencil and then looked up at me, sighing. "Roxas, when you want something, what do you need?" He asked me, I had a feeling I knew where he was going, and I didn't like it.

"Depends on what you want." I answered, grabbing a few more grapes. He started to look impatient and frowned.

"You need leverage." He said and then went back to the map.

"So the girl...?" I asked, just making sure my guess was correct.

"Leverage." He confirmed and I nodded. All was quiet for a while. Eventually, he put up his map and said, "In the mean time, I will be elsewhere. The girl, Namine, stays on this ship and she is to _remain on this ship. _Understood?" He asked and started walking to the door.

"Aye, cap'in" I said, a bit sarcastic and added a mock salute while he was turned away. When he exited and shut the door I sighed, relieved to be alone. "I don't like this." I whispered to myself, but knew that at least he would be gone in the morning, off to who knows where and I would be left with babysitting the princess. Oh Joy.

I reclined in my chair, putting my feet on the table and relaxed for a minuet, but the quiet was short lived. Someone was knocking on the door. "Come in!" I yelled and waited for the door to open, revealing my best friend, Axel. He marched in wearing his bright red puffy shirt and brown pants, along with his black boots; his favorite hat hanging loosely on his head. I didn't even know why he wore it, it hardly ever stayed on and honestly, he looked better without it.

He grinned, his teardrop tattoos moving slightly, and said, "A bit of excitement on the deck, you may want to check it out." He pointed his thumb in the direction of the door.

"What about?" I asked lazily, I've had enough excitement today to last the rest of the night.

"That girl of yours. A few of the crew are trying to peek through and get a glimpse, rumors are starting." He replied, I sat up in my chair and dropped my feet from the table clumsily.

"What kind of rumors?" I asked, and the grin on Axel's face grew wider.

"They think she's that princess, what was her name again? You know, the one from England." He said, seeming amused. I frowned; wait until he found out that it WAS the princess. Xemnas ordered me to keep things quiet for now, the fewer people knew Namine was on this ship the longer it would take to track us down. That included the crew as well. As for Axel, he was lucky enough to be one the well informed, him and a few others.

"Well, about that..." I began, leaving a wide opening for Axel to continue.

"Oh, don't tell me..." He said, sighing. He would probably feel the same way I did, that doing this was a really bad idea. Sure, we _were _pirates, but not all of us were like Xemnas. We didn't kill unless we had to protect one of our crew, that was the bottom line. As for Xemnas, he didn't care and we all knew it. He was only out for himself, caring only about power.

"Bingo." I said and then got up, walking for the door. Axel stopped me.

"Why?" He asked, "What do we gain from this besides danger?"

"I'm sorry. I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's Xemnas's orders. At least you aren't in charge of keeping an eye on her." I said, frowning again. I had to go and settle what was happening outside.

I walked around the crowded deck, walking around ropes and nets that were tying down the sails. This ship was built for speed, not luxury, though that didn't mean it wasn't a great looking ship.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing? You have jobs don't you?" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "We have a guest, that's all, no questions, you got that? She's off limits."

"Aye" I heard a few say, others just grumbled and went back to their post. Sometimes these men were whiner than two-month-old babies, but they were my crew and I had to live with them.

"Hoy, Roxas! Who's the other kid?" A voice called, I turned to see Demyx still trying to look thought the glass in the door leading to Namine. I didn't like how he said kid. I was older than the girl by at least a couple months, and Demyx only a bit older than me, he didn't have enough of an age gap for that.

"Just ask Axel, I'm tired of talking about it." I said. Demyx also happened to be one of the "well informed". He didn't look it, but he did a lot on this ship. He usually just walked around in his normal blue, white and black carrying his sitar around, but he was useful when he wanted to be.

"Err...okayyy..." Demyx said and then walked off to find Axel.

----- Namine's P.O.V. -----

How long did _Roxas _expect me to just sit here? I was starting to get really annoyed. Sure, I knew there were other things I should be thinking about, like how to get off this ship, but really...my temper was clouding my better judgment. And then there was this one thing, though I haven't the slightest idea of what, that told me not to be afraid. Call it my heart, or maybe just a hunch, but I knew that Roxas wasn't a bad guy. Perhaps he's had a bad past, maybe is even bound for a bad future, but is heart isn't evil. I just know it... It was weird, but I wasn't afraid of him...mostly. I still had some of my sanity left and besides, I was a noble, a princess, and we didn't sit around cowering like cornered animal.

I heard a small knock on the door and then it opened. Roxas walked in and grinned, seeming amused that I had remained in the same spot that I was in when he left. He was carrying something, though it was to dark to make out what it was. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Can I get up, _now_?" I asked sarcastically, his grin widened. I took that as a yes and stood, dusting off my dress, though I knew it wouldn't get the dirty stains off at this point. Why did I choose today to wear white?

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, there is some good news and some bad news, which do you want first?" He asked and leaned against the wall of the small cabin.

"I suppose the good news." I said, hoping for the best.

"Well, the good news is that you are now free to go where you please." He said, but before I could actually get excited, thinking I would be set free, he added, "The bad news is that you are not to leave this ship." I frowned; I knew there would be a catch.

"That makes no since, how am I free to go where I please if I am restricted to this ship?" I pouted, turning away from him, my dress catching the small movement and swaying slightly.

"Well, you could always just stay in here..."

"NO!" I almost yelled, there is no way that I would be stuck in here for who knows how long.

"I thought so, now, change into this and meet me in my cabin when you're done." He said and tossed me the thing that he was holding. I caught it clumsily and looked it over. My shocked face turned into grimace, it was another dress. It wasn't horrible, but I didn't see what was wrong with mine. The dress he gave me was simple and a blue that matched my eyes. It looked a bit more durable that my white dress, but a lot less comfortable. It was also trimmed in gold with a matching gold ribbon that would tie around my waist.

"Are you kidding? What's wrong with what I have on?" I asked.

"It looks to rich, most of the crew don't know who you are and I plan to keep it that way. Besides, white stains a while lot easier than blue and gold." He said and though I hated to admit it, he had a point.

"Fine, but you better not get rid of this one. It's staying here." I said firmly, showing this was something I wouldn't change my mind about.

"Fine, whatever. Just hurry up. My cabin is right across from this one by the way, right under the upper deck." He said and then left, closing the door firmly on his way out. I double checked to make sure the door was locked and then changed quickly, surprised to see that the dress wasn't really that bad. I could move easily in it, it was comfortable and fit really well.

After hiding my pouch necklace back under my dress I headed outside for my first look at the ship.

It looked nothing like I'd imagined. The railings were detailed, the wood was in good condition and the cannons, though frightening, were shining brightly in the moonlight. Most surprising of all were the solid black sails that wove back and forth through the wind.

I walked cautiously out of the cabin, getting stares from most of the other pirates, though I ignored them. My curious eyes remained wide as I passed them, the rest of the ship and finally made it to Roxas's cabin. I opened the door slowly and walked in, seeing him sitting in chair with his feet rested on the table.

"So, what am I doing here again?" I asked, while I shut the door.

"You can sit if you want and that depends on the question. What are you doing in my cabin, or what are you doing on my ship?" He asked and motioned to one of the mismatched chairs. I sat on the one furthest away from him.

"Both. And don't you ever give straight answers?"

He sighed and then said, "Depends." I knew he was enjoying this, but he continued quickly. "You are on this ship because Xemnas, they guy who gives _me _orders, told me to take you here and I don't disobey him, _ever_. You are in my cabin because I need to talk to you." He said and then waited for my reply and just stared up at the ceiling.

"About what?" I asked.

"Rules."

"Great." I whispered. "Like what?" I asked, louder so her could hear.

"You don't need to make that face." He said, frowning at my grimace. "It isn't much."

"_Like what_?" I repeated, composing my features.

"That's better." He said, his cocky grin back on his face. "First, listen to what I say, when I say it. Got it?"

"And if I refuse?" I asked, and his eyes turned cold, though only for a second.

"Depends, let's just hope you don't." He said, I just glared at him. He continued, "Second, don't tell anyone who you really are."

"And just how do you plan on me doing that? I'm not changing my name."

"You'll figure it out. Oh, and lastly, you will begin lessons tomorrow morning so I suggest you rest up, you'll need your energy."

"What lessons?"

"You'll see." He said, his grin wider than ever.

"You are so irritating." I said, but then he slid me a plate full of fruits and what looked like chicken.

"Yeah, but you're stuck with me so get use to it. When you are done eating you can go."

I muttered a 'thanks' and then started picking at the food, eating silently, though I really didn't touch the meat. No telling if it was any good or not.

"You know, I don't get it." I said, right before getting up.

"Get what?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him, looking him in his eyes. It was a trick I learned, one that would usually get the truth. He had no choice but to look back, locked in my gaze.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"You're a pirate!"

"So? You think all pirates are bad?!" He questioned, almost yelling. "Besides, you aren't an enemy, why should I treat you like one?" I was shocked at his response and didn't say anything; I just stared at the floor. "Look, Namine, I'm not the jerk you imagine me to be." He said softly, though he still had a guarded edge to his voice, like he was trying not to sound too tough or too soft either.

"Thanks." Was all I could think to say.

"But, don't let your guard down." He said, smirking. "I am still a pirate." I looked at him, confused. "And an unpredictable one at that."

-----

_**Okay, so let me know if you like where Im going with this by pressing the little review button ant the bottom of the page XD see it? YAY! Anyways..yeah, if you don't like it I will just rewrite the whole chapter and do something else with it...so no worries :)**_

_**OH ANY IDEAS FOR A NEW NAME FOR THE STORIE??? IF SO...PM ME OR REVIEW..if you do dont worry u will recieve credit and uber big virtual hugs and cookies **_


	3. Pirates Play With Swords

**Namine's P.O.V.**

I awoke the next morning with a groan. Last night wasn't a dream and the fact that I was on that old, straw mattress gave proof to it. I considered going back to sleep, though I doubted I would be able too with the way the ship was rocking roughly back and forth.

"Morning."

I jumped; the thin blanket that had been covering me was jerked off with the sudden movement. I looked towards the voice came from and glared at the owner.

"You're making a bad habit, Roxas." I said bitterly. He was sitting in the corner by the candle on an old looking, wooden chair. He lit it the same as last night.

Roxas looked at me, nothing but a grin visible in the dim light. "What, I'm just being polite." He said sarcastically.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said and stood up, stumbling slightly as the ship hit what was probably a large wave. Roxas grumbled something that sounded like, 'Axel'. Whether that was a person or a part on the ship I didn't know.

"Sorry, my navigator finds humor far too easily," He apologized, but I could hear the annoyance in his voice. "Anyway, it's time for lessons."

I thought for a moment before saying, "I refuse to take part in these lessons until I know what they are." I crossed my arms and waited for his answer.

"You're stubbornness will be your undoing, _princess._" He said, crossing his arms as well. "Remember our discussion last night? I wasn't kidding." I didn't reply, he just sighed. "Be grateful that I'm patient. Follow me and you will find out." He said and then headed for the door. I followed behind him reluctantly. I couldn't help but giving a small smile. Though the battle wasn't large, I was winning.

I followed Roxas through to the deck and then down to the lower deck and cargo area. Past a few rows of gunpowder and who knows what else was a cleared out area full of pirates. Pirates playing with swords, a safety hazard if there ever was one.

"What's this?" I asked curiously and wondered how this intertwined with my lessons. Then, a horrorfying thought ran through my head... no...

"The practice ring. You're up next." Roxas said the words that made me have to catch my breath, though I kept my features calm. He wanted me fight with pirates? No way..no..no...no...no...no! Did he think I wanted to throw away all the dignity I had left?

"Interesting, and why exactly would you want to put a sword in my hand?" I asked, making sure not to show the panic that was threatening to break my calm facade.

"I'm already being forced to babysit you, I don't really feel like protecting you as well." He said and I felt offended.

"Babysitting? Last time I checked you were the one to bring me on board, you ought to take responsibility for your actions." I told him.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not working, so you can stop right now. It's not going to work. Sorry, but you're not getting out of this." He said before leaning closer to my ear. I fought back every instinct I had that told me to back away and waited. "This act is crucial. The crew thinks you are here to learn, so I expect you to do it." He whispered and then backed away, waiting for my reply.

"I can't." I said, nearly pleading. He sighed and then whispered something I never expected to come out of his mouth.

"Please?" I melted. The face he was making made him look like a lost puppy.

"Uhg...Fine." I said and then walked closer to him. He looked at me for a second, confused. "But if you expect me to use a sword I will be using the best on this ship." I said softly before reaching my hand down and grabbing the hilt of his sword, pulling it swiftly from the sheath that now hung, empty, around his waist. He started at me as I walked away, dumbfounded.

I would never admit it, but I knew things. After all, Princesses got bored too.

He came running after me after his brain processed what had just happened, grabbing my arm from behind.

He spun me around and said,"No." There was a certain edge to his voice. He sounded strained, nervous even.

"You won't let me have any fun, will you?" I said, handing him his sword. He put it back in it's sheath quickly, keeping his hand on top.

"Nope, and until you prove yourself, you use this one." He answered and handed me a thick, wooden sword. I grimaced, but nodded.

"Fine, this will be quick then." I said confidently and then walked straight into the middle of the group of pirates. "I need a challenger." I said and they seemed to have to hold in laughter. I grinned, this might be fun.

Proving myself was something I took pride in. No matter the challenge I would do my best to show I could do it. Sure, I was freaked out and a little scared still, but a flame had just sparked deep within my heart, giving me a goal, something to preoccupy my mind while I was stuck on this ship.

I thought to myself, I will work on this until I am satisfied. Then, with that done I will move on to something else until I am rescued. It was a plan.

"I need a challenger." I repeated. "Don't be shy now." I mocked. Just then one of them stood up, a female, perfect. She had golden blonde hair fixed so that it resembled a mantis, or at least it did to me. She was wearing all black, and had daggers in both hands.

"I'm up," She said lightly. "Shall I switch my weapons?" She asked and I nodded. If I learned correctly, I should be able to take her. I examined her weakness; she seemed like the kind of person who had a temper. That could play as an advantage. If I could doge until the right moment...

Roxas came forth then, looking a little concerned. "Alright, first to fail to block looses." He said and then whistled. I guessed that was the signal to begin so I held up my wooden sword defensively, taking my stance.

I watched the woman's movements carefully and with each strike I moved gracefully out of the way, causing her to get irritated. She swung with one hand and I dodged, she swung with the other and I blocked with my sword before spinning to dodge her returning blow. She staggered, expecting that strike to hit its mark and I took the time to whack her in the side with my wooden sword. She winced and looked at Roxas in disbelief. It was over in less than twenty seconds.

"I want a rematch. That wasn't fair, I was taking it easy." She whined. I could tell she was a sore looser.

"On the contrary..." He began before passing me a smirk. "You were using two blades, she was using a wooden one." I took pride in that, I had been taught well, though I was sure I could learn a few more tips.

"Rox-"

"Larxene, she won. Drop it. Any takers on the next round. She needs teaching after all." Roxas said before another pirate stood up and round two began.

I ended up going up against several more pirates before I stopped for a quick break, out of breath. I learned each of their names as well, Demyx, Luxord, and Xigbar, though I only managed to win against Demyx. I wasn't cut up though, only bruised, as Xigbar and Luxord used the flat parts of their sword to strike rather than the sharp edges. I was thankful for that, though my sides hurt.

It was also decided that I would spend at least two hours a day practicing with Xigbar. Before quitting for the first day of my training I decided to go for one more round with Xigbar, though I lost within the first minuet. I found out quickly that I was far better at dodging than attacking and though my timing was usually good, it could use some work.

**Roxas P.O.V.**

"You can quit now if you want." I said when Namine lost to Xigbar again.

"Yeah, good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" She asked sarcastically. I frowned. She was better at this that I thought she would be, but that didn't cover up her sarcasm.

"Don't know. Anyway." I said, moving on, ignoring her sarcasm. "You missed out on breakfast, but lunch is in a few minuets. Meet me back in my cabin when you're done here, though I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep me waiting." I told her before climbing the narrow steps that would lead to the upper deck.

On the way I had a thought. The next few days would be interesting, we would make port tomorrow.

_**Sorry for the shortness...but I needed to post SOMETHING. And sorry for the wait, school is crazy. Review...it makes me update faster**_

_**And if the chapter is a little scruffy, I'll re-read it later, I'm tired.**_

_**- Kami**_


	4. Snatched

**_Sorry for making everyone wait, but I have other stories to update as well, mostly just one, but it comes first, seeing as I've had it longer and it has more readers. You never know, this one might pass it up...anyway..._**

**_Someone wanted to know what a port is...it's like, not sure how to explain this, but in the story Roxas said they would be making port soon..or something like that, Idk if I used the term right but whatever...it means that they will be docking soon in a port, like maybe Port Royal or some other place...._**

**_They are going to be on land..there we go..._**

**_Also, a bit of a heads up..._**

**_Some of Roxas' original back story will be involved, such as he is a key bearer and he collects hearts and such...how that works in this fic...well read and find out. Tehe XD _**

**_- Same with Sora, and heartless...and yeah...just piratize it and put it all on earth or something back in like the 1700/1800's_**

**_Anyway, again, sorry for the wait, but I've been busy.. On with the fic._**

_

* * *

_

Namine's P.O.V.

* * *

Just as I was finishing up, about to meet with Roxas, Xigbar stopped me. I turned to look at him, surprised to see him holding out a sheathed sword and buckle. He handed it too me and I took it graciously.

"For me?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, you proved you can handle them pretty well, er...what's you're name again?" He asked and I panicked for a moment.

"It's Namine." I said, not able to think of a fake name soon enough. I hoped that either Xigbar was either one of the pirates in the know or just slow. "But please, call me Nami for short. I don't like my first name, it get's me confused with other people far too much." I lied and the pirate smiled.

"Alrighty, Nami then. Well, take care of it, please don't lose it they don't grow on trees." He smiled. "Oh, and you'd better go meet up with Roxas, he gets impatient."

"I know." I sighed and then hurried off, leaving the pirates and heading up to the top deck where Roxas' cabin awaited. I knocked on the door when I got there, fastening the sword around my waist while I waited for a reply, and then opened the door when Roxas said I could come in. He was sitting at his table, staring blankly at a map with different figurines of ships and solders, looking bored.

"What do you need?" I asked, though I wasn't really sure why I sounded like I wanted to leave already. Honestly, there wasn't anywhere else to be. Sure, I could train, but you can only stand to be around those pirates for so long...

"Lunch, if you don't mind eating with me." He said and I smiled. I sort of enjoyed his company, that is, when he wasn't being irritating.

"I guess not." I said, though it sounded a bit shy, something I thought I'd grown out of. The truth, I use to be extremely shy and quiet, sometimes I still am, but lately I've been getting over that. It was mostly after my mother died, but the little time I've spent on this ship has hardened me up as well, though I'm not totally cured.

I fixed a small plate, mostly just fruit, and started eating, not looking up from my plate.

"It's all fresh, so you don't need to pick around." He said, observing how slow I was eating. I grinned.

"You ever think I just might not be that hungry." I countered, and I was telling the truth. I was weird that way... He looked a bit startled, though he hid it well.

"I suppose." He said lazily. "How much can I trust you?" He asked, the question took me by surprise. Did it matter? I was a prisoner.

"...why?" I asked, not sure what to tell him.

"Because starting tomorrow we are going to be taking a few port days, for shopping and stretching our legs out and stuff." He replied, though it didn't really answer all of my question, but before I could say anything else he continued. "And usually, the whole crew is allowed off. I think it would look strange if only you stayed aboard, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose..." I said slowly, he had more to say, I could tell.

"That it would look strange or that I can trust you not to run off?" He asked.

"Both." I said, looking him in his eye. What was he not telling me? He sighed.

"There's one more thing." He began, I knew it.

"Lovely." I muttered sarcastically, he rolled his eyes and ignored me.

"Anyway, see, Xemnas ordered me to keep you on this ship. However, seeing as that would be very suspicious I've decided to just look that bit over." He said, grinning. "Plus, I'm feeling nice today." He joked, I frowned.

"I thought you didn't disobey him. Ever." I retorted, he grinned.

"Usually, no. But, seeing as I'm sure he would get angry if you were discovered and I can't exactly get in touch with him..." He dropped the conversation when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He sighed.

In came a young looking man with fire read hair and teardrop tattoos. "Interrupting?" He asked. Roxas waved it off, shaking his head.

"No, what do you need, Axel?" He asked, the name rang a bell. I remembered from earlier that Roxas said Axel was his navigator, or something like that. It was early; I can't be expected to remember something like that.

"Land." He answered simply.

"Already?" Roxas asked and Axel nodded. "Any heartless? Guards?"

"Nope." Axel grinned. "So far, we're off radar."

"Explain?" I asked, Axel chuckled and left the cabin. I stared after him, curious. He seemed so...carefree?

"Don't mind him, he rathers being outside." He said, I hid my irritation. Was he intentionally ignoring me or did he just have that short of an attention span?

"What about the heartless?" I asked, trying to get to the point. I shuddered as I remembered what I'd learned from my tutors and what I'd experienced myself. They were what killed my mother. Not directly I suppose, but they caused a fire and she was trapped inside. She suffocated before anyone could get to her.

"Not much about them. They tend to be attracted to this boat for some odd reason, and well, we're pirates...we're always on the lookout for suspicious guards." He answered, his cocky grin returned.

"Great, just what I need." I said, picking at my food once again. "More trouble with heartless." I muttered, but Roxas heard me. He looked up, his grin fading, actually looking somewhat concerned.

"Don't worry about them. If any do happen to get on my ship, they won't get to you." He said seriously. I looked at him, confused. Was he saying this because I was worth keeping alive, or was it just because Xemnas would give him a hard time if I got myself killed? I decided it didn't matter. What did I care? He was just a pirate after all.

But still...with those small words, I couldn't help but be warmed by them, even if only by a little. No matter how hard I tried. I was falling for the pirate.

I'm an idiot.

* * *

Roxas' P.O.V.

* * *

I watched Namine leave from my cabin, though I couldn't help but fell sadness. The truth, I didn't want her to go. She was actually good company, once you got her talking. And her temper, even if it was inconvenient, was hilarious at times.

_Stop! _ The voice inside my head commanded. _She's making you soft!_

I knew it was wrong, getting close to the captive, though being friends shouldn't cause harm, right? I could only hope.

I sighed and brought my feet back on top of the old table. I should probably get a new one, one of these days I probably will, but what's the point? It will just rot out like the last one. Sometimes I have to wonder the same thing for myself. Is being a pirate worth it?

_Of course it is! You get to do whatever you want, live free! _ The voice told me, but only part of me was convinced. The other side, the side I hardly showed, longed for something else.

* * *

Namine's P.O.V.

* * *

I had a dream that night.

_I woke up back on my ship, along with Sora and Kairi, like nothing had ever happened. I ran up to them, hugging them tightly, ignoring the confused looks upon their faces._

_"N-" Kairi began, but I just squeezed my cousin tighter. I was back. "Namine?" She asked after I let go._

_"I'm just so happy to be back." I said, tears welling in my eyes. Sora and Kairi traded glances, wondering what was going on._

_"Back from where?" Kairi asked. I looked at her, confused, had I really gone anywhere?_

_"I was kidnapped. The pirates, they...and...." I said, trying to explain it to them, but stopping when I saw the blank looks on their faces. They had no idea what I was talking about._

_"I think you just had a bad dream, Namine." Sora said, trying to convince me of what I knew wasn't true._

_"No, it wasn't a dream. Roxas..he-" I began, before being interrupted by Kairi._

_"Roxas? Who's Roxas?" She asked. I stared at her, horrified. Surely, I hadn't imagined this whole thing... _

_Suddenly, I was outside, the wind whipping my hair around my delicate face. I ran to the rails and leaned over, searching..._

_Then, I spotted it, the ship that housed Roxas...and it was leaving...further...and further...and..no!_

_"No! Roxas!" I yelled. "Roxas, come back! You can't just leave!" I screamed into wind, which was now blowing harder...and harder..._

_'That jerk.' I thought..._

_

* * *

_

I rolled over, pulling the blanket along with me, hardly registering that I was awake. The ship rocked harshly and I tumbled over even more, right off the mattress. "Axel." I cursed.

"No. Actually just the wind." A voice suddenly said, breaking the silence and scaring the heck out of me. I bolted up, halfway on the floor, halfway on the mattress and stared angrily at whom I knew the voice belonged to.

"Roxas!" I yelled angrily, though I couldn't help but smile a little. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what? I was just about to wake you up, thought you might actually _like_ to get off the ship. Bad dream?" He asked, and that took me by surprise. How long had he been in here?

"Yeah, I suppose. How would you know?" I asked, ready to be defensive if needed.

"You just seem restless, that's all. When I walked in you were tossing like crazy." He answered and I sighed.

"Maybe you should have woke me up earlier, then." I responded curtly. He lit the candle next to him yet again and I sighed. The showoff.

"What?" He asked, grinning as wide as ever. I swear he enjoyed this.

"How do you do that?" I asked. "The magic." I specified.

"Lot's of people can use magic." He responded simply, shrugging the question off.

I shook my head, "Not what I mean. I can use magic too, but it isn't nearly as powerful...as concentrated. I mean, I'm just more of a healer...and I have this other thing...but..." I said, not sure how to word it right and also not wanting to give out what else I could do. The things I could do with memories of those that are close to me...

"A healer, eh?' He asked, grabbing my blanket and folding it quickly before tossing it back down on the mattress.

"Yeah, but really, that's about it." I answered, wanting to take the subject off of me. "How did you get yours so...diverse?" I asked, remembering what he did when he took me from my ship.

"Just the way I am I suppose. And I train, but that's about it." He said, and then it was silent for a moment. "We better get going, most of the crew already left." He said.

"Really? It's that late?" I asked, wondering how long I slept. He chuckled.

"No, we just can't wait to get on land." He joked and started walking towards the door. "You coming?" He asked as he turned around, still seeing me standing where I was moments ago, fiddling with my buckle. It refused to listen to me. Why did this sword have to come with a buckle anyway? It just couldn't tie or something?

"Yes, I'm coming...just as soon as I get this-" I said, still struggling with my buckle, getting annoyed. Next thing I knew, Roxas was standing right next to me, pushing my hands away. I blushed.

"The trick with these...you have to twist it before you tug, otherwise it jams up." He explained, showing me how to fasten it. I never stopped blushing; my cheeks were probably burnt scarlet and I prayed that he didn't notice. He backed away just as quickly as he'd come, grinning again. "Come on..." He gestured and I nodded, pretending that nothing ever happened.

The second I stepped foot out my cabin I froze. It was windy! No wonder I was having such bad dreams... such _weird _dreams. I brought my arms up to my chest and shivered, it was chilly.

Roxas looked at me, something clicking inside his head. "Oh! I forgot, hold on." He said and ran inside his cabin. Moments later he made his way back to me, carrying some sort of dark blue fabric in his hand. "Here, put this on." He demanded.

I took the clothing from him and looked it over, thankful to find out it was a soft, long sleeved, hooded cloak. I put it on quickly, relieved it fit well.

"Thanks." I said and snuggled up in the cloaks warmth. It worked great against the wind.

"Don't mention it, it hides your sword anyway. Most people around here would think it odd for a young woman to be walking around with a sword around her waist." He said and I chuckled softly. Of course, he would find some way to cover up his kindness with a more practical matter.

"Really though." I said, doing the exact opposite of what he was expecting. "Thank you." I told him, looking him directly in the eye. He faltered, the tough boy facade melting away and for a moment I saw a different Roxas, one that I was sure hardly anyone ever saw. He smile, I was sure it was sincere.

"Hey!" A voice called. I looked in the direction I thought it was coming from and saw Axel. He was standing on the gangplank(1) that stretched from the dock to the deck of the boat, waving like mad. "You coming or what?" He teased. Roxas glared at him.

"That impatient..." Roxas muttered and started off towards the gangplank to follow Axel. I followed after him, relieved when my feet actually touched solid, unmoving land. Sort of. We were on a dock; the land was about ten feet away, but still...the feeling was the same.

I looked at my surroundings, a little upset that I couldn't recognize where I was, but still gaped at the beauty of the small, seaside town. I should have known he wouldn't take us somewhere too populated or busy, I would be recognized and he wouldn't like that.

It was funny, at this point I wasn't sure if I wanted myself to be recognized either...it was like...I was in on all this, like I wasn't doing it against my will.

I shook my head...I shouldn't be thinking like this.

"So, where are we?" I asked, gazing at the scenery and the tall buildings in the distance.

"Twilight town."

"Odd name." I told him, wondering why you would name a town that.

"Not really. Twilight is the busiest and longest time of the day around here." Roxas answered. He must have been here before. I nodded.

"Where are we going?" I asked Roxas, keeping close to him as we weaved our way through the town's people and small shops.

"Depends on the time." He answered and I sighed. He chuckled and then said, "Right now we are going with Axel to get some fresh food, and then we can just look around..." He trailed off. "If you want to that is, we could always go back on this ship." He teased.

"No!" I said, a little to quickly. I missed land; I wasn't about to give it up just yet. Axel and Roxas laughed, mostly at me. The nerve of those two... I sighed. Today was going to be a long day...and according to the position of the sun, it wasn't even noon yet.

After following Axel, and after having him get us lost, we were finally able to purchase some fresh meat, fruit and vegetables. Loading it back onto the ship, however, took some help from the people that sold it to us along with a few members of the crew, though it was mostly Lexaus, a pirate who had extremely large muscles but hardly said a word. Where did Roxas find people like this?

When we were finally done I exhaled deeply, glad to get that over with. It was a little past noon - strangely already twilight - and I was getting tired of following Axel around. He might be a good navigator when it came to the sea, but on land he might as well of been blindfolded.

"Tired?" Roxas asked, seeing how I was relaxing over the railing of the ship, enjoying the breeze -the wind had finally died down enough to be comfortable- and then sun while I waited for him to be done with whatever he was doing in his cabin.

"You wish." I said lazily, not opening my eyes. I listened intently to the birds and waves off in the distance, along with Roxas' footsteps as he walked over and leaned on the rail right beside me.

"Nice day." He said simply, conversationally. I nodded. I felt sleepy; it was just that kind of weather.

"Mhmmm." I mumbled and Roxas chuckled.

"Come on, before the princess falls asleep." He said teasingly. I looked up, curious.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Forgot already?" He joked. "I told you we could go walk around if you wanted, just do whatever." He said, seeming almost shy. I was surprised, even still, that he was asking my opinion.

"Alright." I smiled and followed him off the ship. "Where to?" I asked.

"Wherever you want..." He said...did he just sound...nervous? I grinned.

* * *

Roxas' P.O.V.

* * *

I couldn't believe I was doing this, giving her control of the day. But, I wanted to make her happy.

It was stupid, reckless, but part of me just didn't care...and right now, that part was winning.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _The sane side of me screamed in my head. I shrugged it off...it was what I did after all; ignore logic. Things were more fun that way.

"Come on." I said, showing Namine to where all the shops and stuff were. She was a girl, and a princess so I figured we could start here. I was surprised when she seemed bored after about the first fifteen minuets of looking at the various, exotic jewelry and clothing for sale. Or, was she just faking to get on my nerves? I could never tell with her.

After a while we started drifting away from the shops and more towards the social part of the town, I suppose it could be considered a type of park, though it was mostly just stone paved paths between the smaller town and the larger one a few miles away.

"I wonder what that's about?" She asked me, clinging a little closer to my side as she looked ahead. There was a large crowd gathering, a few voices were raised. It sounded like an arguement, or maybe an advertisement. It was hard these days to tell between the two. We inched a little closer, just so that we could hear what was going on.

"....fireworks! Monthly firework display, tonight at sunset!..." This was all I heard before Namine jerked me around to face her, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Can we go?" She nearly begged. I couldn't help but grin at her expression.

"Geez, you would think you've never seen fireworks before." I joked, and her expression changed, she frowned.

"I haven't." She told me, and I could hardly believe it. How is it that a princess, especially one of England, had never seen a firework display before?

"Well then. I guess we don't have a choice." I told her and she practically burst, unable to hold in her excitement.

* * *

_Only about an hour left..._I thought Idly as Namine and I sat at a table outside of an inn, eating the best desert known to man. Sea salt ice-cream.

I wasn't as surprised this time when she told me she never tasted it before in her life. You should have seen her face on that first bite...

"Roxas?" She asked softly, finishing the last bit of the desert. I looked up, carful not to let what I had left drip all over the place. It did have a habit of sometimes melting a lot quicker than you could eat it...

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to lick what was dripping before it got on my hand, unsuccessful. She giggled. I couldn't help but smile.

She waited a little while before asking, "Why are you doing this?" The question took me off guard.

"Does it matter?" I asked, sort of annoyed. Why did she have to ask this again...I couldn't just do something nice without being asked all these questions?

"Yes..." She said softly.

"Why?"

"...because...I just want to know if you're doing this because you have to...or because.." She trailed off, seeming distracted by something.

"What?" I encouraged, I hated when people did that, left things hanging.

"...Because you want to." She finished and I softened. Did she really have to ask? I smiled.

"I want to." I told her truthfully. "But, if we want to go and see those fireworks, we might want to leave. It's not that far of a walk, but we want to get a good spot, right?" I asked and she nodded, seeming content, deep in thought.

It was times like these that I wished I could read peoples' minds. To bad stuff like that never happens in real life...I sighed.

We got up and I tipped the innkeeper before leading Namine away from the inn and towards the place where the firework display was being held. It was getting dark, and though I didn't tell her, I hated being around this area when the sun was going down. Too many bars...and too many idiots that found their way into the bars.

Dealing with idiots is one thing...but dealing with drunk idiots is a whole other story. I wanted to get away from here as soon as possible....

_CLUNK!_

I turned around, startled by the sudden sound. I was letting myself get to caught up in my thoughts, not focusing on what I should be focused on, the surroundings.

"You heard that?" I asked, turning to face Namine... she wasn't there. I panicked. "Namine!" I asked a little louder, searching. I scanned the crowd, trying to figure out where we were. In the rush to get out of the area I forgot to pay attention to where I was going. I looked up...oh no..

The sign above my head read: Sea Side Tavern: Free Drink's First Night.

I ran through the arch, ignoring the looks I was getting because of my age. I had to find Namine. I pushed through the crowd, trying to find a table, anything to stand on.... Then, I spotted someone in a blue cloak being whisked away, deeper into the crowd...Namine.

"Namine!" I yelled, loud enough so she could hear me. She turned her head, a horrified expression on her face.

"Rox-" She began, but her words were cut off as she was jerked around in the other direction by some stranger, causing her to trip over a chair. She stumbled and fell harshly on her knees; it had to hurt...my anger flared. She stayed down and I rushed over to her, looking her over. She seemed all right, just a little shaken up, tears were forming in her eyes, though she blinked them back. I looked for the idiot that hurt her.

The stranger that had been dragging her behind him earlier came forward, confused as to why she was on the ground. "..'ou c'min" He asked, though his voiced was slurred. It was clear that he had a bit too much to drink. Either way, there was no excuse.

He reached down to pick her up by her arm, but I pulled out my sword, it's steel gleaming even in the dull light, and stepped between her and the drunk.

"Stay away from her." I commanded, my voice dark, dangerous, daring him to approach me.

He looked me over, still confused, staring at my sword. " s'ys who?" He asked, seeming to get his speech back a little. He looked me over before steeping forward, a little to confident.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked sarcastically, my voice almost a growl. The man looked stunned, his brain seeming to have trouble processing what I'd said. I turned around and reached down, offering Namine my hand. She reached for it, though she stopped suddenly, her eyes growing wide.

I turned around just in time to stop the drunk from landing a hit on me. Angry, I dropped kicked and tripped him. He fell to the ground in a confused, dazed heap. The action gained unwanted attention, mostly from who I assumed were the drunk's friends; they didn't look too happy. I grinned, ignoring them at first and helped Namine up.

Once she was standing upright again I turned around to face those that were surrounded us, calling my magic. A ball of fire burst from my hand and hovered in front of me, the men backed away quickly, frightened.

"I'll burn anyone that lays a finger on her." I told them threateningly. I grabbed Namine's hand and lead her out of the tavern quickly. We weren't followed.

* * *

Namine's P.O.V.

* * *

I couldn't tell which freaked me out more. The fact that I was almost kidnapped by drunks, or that Roxas was holding my hand. I blushed, but it faded quickly. I think I was still in shock.

"What happened?" He asked the second we were away from the Tavern. I thought for a moment, not exactly sure myself.

"When we were walking...that man just randomly came out...and...he...then he wouldn't let go." I tried telling him, though I couldn't get the words out right. I glanced back behind us, just making sure that the man wasn't following us. I couldn't help it; I was scared.

Roxas pulled me forward, forcing me to look away. "It's okay." He reassured me. "I won't let them get to you." I calmed down a little, forcing the returning tears back once again. I smiled, though it felt forced. "Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I'm fine." I told him, sounding better than I felt. I wasn't any more than bruised, but I still wanted to get as far away from there as I could.

"Why didn't you pull out your sword?" He asked me as we continued walking. He never let go of my hand. I didn't mind. It felt safe.

"I tried." I told him honestly. "But I tripped over a bucket when that man pulled me into the Tavern. I never had my hands free after that." I told him, expecting him to grin, or tease me, though he didn't. Had I messed up that badly?

"At least you're alright." He told me, sounding relieved. "I'm sorry."

That puzzled me and I stopped walking. "For what? I was the one-"

"No." He cut me off, turning around. His eyes were intense. "I wasn't paying attention. I was reckless and I didn't notice when you disappeared. I should have been more careful." He told me, his voice thick with guilt.

"Please, Roxas, don't think that way." I pleased softly. I hated when stuff like this happened. It wasn't his fault. "I'm fine. Let's just forget about it, alright?" I asked and he managed a half grin.

"Alright." He answered, seeming relieved that I wasn't mad at him.

"Besides." I began. "You saved me...if you hadn't come..." I trailed off and he nodded, unsure of what to say.

We walked in silence for a while and I looked down at the ground, noticing our hands again. I started to pull away, figuring that since we were now far away from the tavern he was only holding it for my sake, but he tightened his grip. We stopped again and I looked at him questioningly, surprised when the expression on his face turned serious.

"I'm not loosing you again." His voice was sure, but careful.

I was stunned for a while, the words played with both my emotions and my feelings. They could mean so many different things, what was he thinking?

"Won't the crew notice if we run into them?" I asked, finally finding my voice, noticing that we were getting closer to the ship and the park-like area where the fireworks would go off.

"Does it matter?" He asked, grinning, getting to act more like himself. The Roxas I knew.

I returned the gesture, "I guess not." He chucked and we continued walking, towards the fireworks that were about to go off.

* * *

Vocab, lol. (1) a movable plank used as a ramp to board or disembark from a ship or boat. Need this to get on land so you don't have to jump from the railing and hope you make it on land.

* * *

**_HEHE....nothing like a little drama to bring two opposites together..._**

**_I'm actually feeling more confident about this chapter, though I still need the readers opinions!!!_**

**_THAT MEANS YOU! lol_**

**_So...Review!!!_**

**_And here's a little hint of what's coming up next...four words... counting 'and'_**

**_Fireworks and Pouring Rain_**

**_....And if I get reviews I promise to update asap!!! I'm excited XD_**

**_That's just the way I write...so, I'm just as surprised as the readers when unexpected and twisted events unfold. XD_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. Can't wait to write the next chapter._**


	5. Fireworks

**_So yeah, this is the chapter that all you RoxyNami fans have been waiting for. I know, it's about time..._**

**_But for those that might think this chapter would be moving kind of fast, that's because this is not about how they fall for each other, but rather how they make things work, despite what will happen in the future. I can't say anything, b/c that would spoil it, you will just have to keep reading to find out._**

**_Enjoy... :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Namine's P.O.V.

* * *

Roxas led me to a spot where very few people sat, chatting and goofing off, though he assured that it was still a good place to watch the fireworks. I didn't argue with him, and was even glad when we ended up behind everyone else, just in front of some trees. This way, we could keep an eye on the ship, the fireworks and everyone else in the area. It was a precaution that we had no choice but to take, especially with what happened earlier. I shuddered as I sat down.

"Cold?" Roxas asked as he sat down beside me, so close that I could feel his body heat, though it was far from uncomfortable.

"No." I responded simply. He looked at me knowingly, but didn't say anything. I was glad that he didn't bring it back up. "How much longer?" I asked, hoping that the fireworks would start soon. Twilight was turning into nightfall and there were only a few more minuets before the sun would sink completely into the sea. I was growing anxious, something that couldn't be helped.

"Right before the sun disappears, they should set off the first one," Roxas answered.

"You've been to the display before?" I guessed and he smiled.

"A few times." He admitted and I smiled. I was...glad...that my first time seeing fireworks was with him. He made it so much more interesting, just by being beside me..."But how is it that you've never seen any? I'm sure they have fireworks in England." He questioned and I sighed.

"My father thinks that they are too new...dangerous and unpredictable, so he never let me them." I told him. "But, seeing what's happened to me now... I'd love to see his face." I paused, Roxas' expression was unreadable.

"Oh." He said, staring at the ground, masking the emotion in his voice so that I couldn't tell if he was upset or not.

"But, even though I've been terrified, I'm glad it happened." I told him. He looked up and stared at me, multiple emotions - though mostly confusion - showing in his features.

"Why...?" Was all he could say, practically speechless.

I didn't answer him. I didn't need to. Only a few seconds after he asked did the first firework shoot up into the sky, grabbing both of our attention, and burst, showering the sky in its colorful sparks. I gasped, never had I seen anything like it. It was even better than I imagined it. Better, all thanks to _him._

_

* * *

R_oxy's pov

* * *

Namine...I didn't understand her. Why would she be glad that she was kidnapped, dumped onto a ship full of pirates and forced to do countless things against her will?

Another firework went into the sky and she gazed at it, the colors from the sky reflected in her clear, blue eyes and on her pale, flawless skin. Looking at her and her happiness, I couldn't help but hope that the reason behind it was me...even if I knew that it was unlikely, if not impossible.

Even so, the small possibility that it was gave me hope, something I hadn't had in a long time. Hope _and_ Happiness, all in the form a person. Someone that I wouldn't give up. Someone that was worth protecting, someone I would fight for.

A short moment passed and I continued to watch Namine's eye's get lost in the night sky, being lit up each time a firework went off. I smiled... I'd made up my mind, despite the side that was trying to convince me otherwise.

Being friends with the captive wasn't working. In fact, it was near impossible. I couldn't be happy... being _just _friends...

Not while I was falling in love...

* * *

Namine's P.O.V.

* * *

I broke my gaze from the fireworks and looked to Roxas. He was smiling. I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Nothing, can't a person be happy?" He teased and I feigned annoyance. He chuckled and I sighed, though content.

"Not without suspicion." I said, my voice heavy with humor and sarcasm, while I leaned back to lie in the grass. Looking back at the sky, I brought my hands up and rested them just above my stomach so that I could be more comfortable. Roxas did the same, though his hands went behind his head.

"I'm sure." He said, using the same tone I had and we laughed, the action coming easily. Who would of thought that princess would be here with a pirate, laughing the night away?

I stopped laughing, caught by surprise, as a large drop of water landed on my nose and splattered. Roxas sat up, looking at the sky as what would the last firework of the night went off and the rain started pouring.

"Ah!" He laughed as he started to get up, offering me his hand while the rain soaked through our clothes. I took it and he pulled me up quickly before leading me away from where we just sat on the once dry land.

"We're getting soaked!" I yelled, though I found it humorous. I loved the rain, though I couldn't believe the timing. The sky was so clear all throughout the day...

"I know!" He yelled back, smiling crookedly, his eyes bright from all the excitement. "But I know a place...we can get out of the rain there. Just follow me." He said, though I didn't have much choice. He was holding my hand again, leading me down towards the nearest beach, the ship in sight, but still a ways away.

By now we were soaked from head to toe from the heavy rain, but I didn't care. It was actually kind of fun, just running through the rain with Roxas. "There!" He pointed and I looked ahead, spotting a small stretch of sand that lie under a wooden pier. It was the closest, dry thing in sight and I didn't argue.

We raced for the pier and I exhaled, relieved, when we were finally out of the rain. I looked at Roxas and I laughed, he looked funny when he was sopping wet. His natural spikes were hardly visible and his hair several inches longer. He looked at me, the goofiest expression on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"...Nothing." I laughed. "What now?"

"Well, we can either wait out the rain, or run to the ship." He replied and I shivered. I was freezing.

"Waiting out for a while sounds good." I answered, smiling sheepishly. I didn't mind being wet...but being cold... not so much.

"Alright." He said, and then went to grab some driftwood that was sitting under the pier and put it in a small pile. He sat down and I followed, sitting as close to him as I could. I watched as he effortlessly lit the salty wood, slightly envious.

The colorful green and blue flames were far from what I expected. They licked at the wood, devouring the white wood and leaving nothing but ashes behind.

"Wow." I muttered, watching the fire change colors. "It's beautiful."

Roxas muttered something I didn't catch and then there was silence. I had to wonder why he was blushing...which then in turn made me blush, mostly just from thinking about it, but the closeness of our bodies didn't help to stop the flush of my cheeks. Even so, it was peaceful.

We sat there, just enjoying the scene, taking everything in. The waves crashing softly near our feet, the colorful flames of the salty wood and the calming sound of the rain pattering on the sand and the wooden pier above us. I hated to admit it, but I wouldn't have enjoyed it with anyone else but Roxas. Somehow, he made it special.

I wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the way he saved my life, despite the fact that he'd put it in danger. Or, it could have been what he said right afterwards, the protective, dangerous tone of his voice. Whichever, it made something finally click. I wanted to be with Roxas. Now. Tomorrow. Maybe even forever. If only things were that simple.

"Namine?" Roxas asked, grinning, pulling me from my thoughts. "Your head stuck in the clouds, or what?" He teased and I glared playfully at him. I was going to cross my arms, until I noticed that his fingers were intertwined with mine. I smiled, instantly feeling safe and warm inside.

"No." I replied curtly, and he grinned even wider. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. Carefree and Strong, two of his most prominent features. The wind blew harder, spraying us with ocean mist and dampening the fire to the point that it almost died out. "Ah!" I shrieked and sighed, pulling the cloak tighter around my body, though the damp fabric did little to keep me warm.

Roxas tended the fire, drying out the wood and making it warmer, though I was still shivering. Once he was settled again I did something risky; I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder.

I was surprised, mostly at how warm Roxas was, but also that he actually didn't seem to mind. I closed my eyes, the tiring day catching up to me all at once. I felt a little lightheaded, but it passed after a few deep breaths. I guess I was more affected by earlier events than I thought I was.

* * *

Roxas' P.O.V.

* * *

I resisted the urge to freeze up as Namine rested her head against my shoulder, though, I didn't blamer her. She was probably tired and cold and I was the best thing there was to a heated pillow. She swayed a little, before quickly erecting herself and taking a few deep breaths. I wondered if she was feeling sick, but she seemed to be fine after a few minuets. Eventually, her breathing evened, signaling that she'd fallen asleep.

I leaned back a little, resting against the sand so that I was between sitting and lying down, guiding Namine gently to my chest. I figured it would be more comfortable than leaning against my shoulder. She shifted a little, grabbing a bit of her cloak and pulling it up towards her neck. I looked down at her, and noticed that she was clutching a small, leather pouch.

"Hey!" The sudden call made me jump, but Namine didn't wake. I looked for the owner of the voice and frowned.

"Shh!" I whispered urgently to Axel, who was standing near one of the wooden pillars that supported the pier. He had to bend his back a little and lower his neck to stand under it completely, so he just stayed out in the drizzling rain.

He shrugged, putting his hands in front of him and gesturing an apology. "Sorry, didn't know you were having a cuddle fest with the prisoner." He teased, though there was something cold hidden in his voice.

"She was tired." I responded, not really caring what Axel thought.

"It's still not smart." He warned and I frowned.

"Does it matter?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I was human and clearly capable of thinking and acting on my own. I didn't need his permission or guidance.

Axel sighed and put his fingers to his temples. "Apparently, not to you." He said and then looking back at me he added, "You should bring her on board before she catches something. Last thing we need is the whole crew on sick leave." He paused, crossing his arms and leaning against the pillar. "If that happens, you might actually have to do something." He teased, but I knew he didn't mean the last part. Either way, he was right. I shouldn't have her sleeping in the cold.

Axel walked off and I started to get up, but then I realized that Namine was still asleep. I thought for a moment. I could always carry her, but would that look suspicious?

I heard footsteps and looked over to see that Axel had came back. "You coming?"

"Yeah." I said and then picked Namine up gingerly, making sure her cloak didn't get wrapped around her neck or anything. Once she looked comfortable enough I looked down at her. Her hair was blowing wildly in the wind and she was still clutching that leather pouch tightly, despite the fact that she was sleeping. I sighed and walked out from the shelter of the pier, thankful that the rain was reduced to fine mist. It actually felt pretty good, but I didn't stay to enjoy it. I needed to get Namine to the ship where it was dry.

While I walked with Axel I couldn't help but be a little insecure. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, but as I thought about it, I realized it wouldn't be that odd of a sight. I was a teenager after all. And it didn't look like I was traveling around with a kidnapped princess or anything...

"Hey! Watch where yo-" While I was babbling in my head I ran into someone with my shoulder, and that someone wasn't very happy, but he cut off his sentence when he saw my face. Recognition, followed by anger were visible in his eyes and his mouth was still open from when he stopped talking mid sentence. "You're that kid from the bar!." He yelled, drawing unwanted attention to our conversation.

I didn't answer him, but instead held Namine more firmly in case I had to either put her down or make a run for it. Axel stepped closer to the man to get a better look at him.

"You have business with him?" Axel asked, his tone casual, but dangerous. The man staggered and I stepped back, making sure he didn't fall on us. Angry, I looked him straight in the eye and glared at him. Immediately, I recognized him.

"You're that drunk!" I accused. I couldn't believe I hadn't recognized him earlier. Sure, he was a bit sobered up and the tavern bar was dark, but still. How could I forget the idiot that tried to kidnap Namine?

I ignored the fact that I'd already done the same.

Namine stirred in my arms, blinking tiredly. "Roxas?" She asked, confused. Once she realized where she was she blushed like crazy. I couldn't help but smile, but it quickly faded once I looked back up at the drunk.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, echoing Namine, curious at how we knew each other. I put Namine down and she straightened out her cloak. As she looked up she went rigid. No doubt she had less trouble recognizing the man than I did. She stepped behind me and stared at the ground. Axel raised his eyebrow.

"You should leave." I told the man. He crossed his arms and stood his ground.

"Not without her. She doesn't belong with you." The man said and I stared at him, confused.

"Wha...?" I muttered.

"She belongs in England." The man said, seeming amused by my reaction to his words. I did as I usually did and masked my features with my usual calm, though it was much harder to hide the shock and horror than I'd thought. Axel mirrored how I felt on the inside, not even bothering to try to hide his shock.

"Who are you." Axel demanded. The man smirked.

"Name's Leon." He said proudly, though I have to admit he looked like an idiot. Even though he was slightly sobered up enough to where he had some of his senses back, he still looked like he'd just come out of the bar, which he probably did. His hair was messy and his face dirty with who knows what. His clothes, which I now noticed resembled that of a navy captain, were torn and stained. "I work next to the general and I am in charge of the higher class Navy."

I remained calm, trying to not appear as shaken up as I felt. It made sense now, why he tried to grab her in the first place. He recognized her and if he was as high up as he claimed to be, he would definitely know that she was kidnapped.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, hoping to make this conversation short and sweet before I ran. He didn't seem like the type to just let this go and allow me to be on my merry little way without making a fuss. This was bad.

"Leon?" Namine asked, looking to get a better look at the man. I looked from her to Leon, her eyes were wide with uncertainty and fear.

"Hello there, Namine. Ready to go back home?" He asked, though I couldn't be sure if he was being sarcastic or not. He just sounded...wrong.

My stomach dropped as I realized exactly what exactly that meant...here was her ride home. She must miss her family, not matter how she may or may not feel about me.

She's also a princess, one with duties and honor. There's no place for a pirate like me in her life. Sure, I didn't exactly care about titles, but what if she did?

The odds were all against me, but I still had my orders. I had to keep her with me.

From there my thoughts were chaotic, but the one that stood out the most...

_If she does choose to leave, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop her from going. If that's what she really wants..._

_

* * *

_

_Cliffhanger!_

_

* * *

_

_Didn't expect that, did you? Me either._

_The truth, originally the drunk was supposed to be just a random person as a way for Roxy and Nami to get closer, but then I thought of this...and I realized, it will totally help me with plot issues...you will see why ;)_

_Anyway, please don't kill me for cutting it off here and making it so short, I just had to. The next chapter is going to be written in Namine's P.O.V. and I also am going to be without a laptop wed- half the summer and I wasn't sure when I would be able to update so I has no choice! I swear!_

_Anyway...Review...and if I get a lot I will try my very hardest to get at least one more chapter in before wed so that my loyal readers aren't left with nothing to keep them occupied._

_Hope you enjoyed :)_


	6. Pirate Tricks

**Important Author Note**: Okay, so I've made the decision to kind of shorten the chapters up for most of my fics, this one being one of them. Hopefully, if I do this I will be able to update more often, and not forget what I wrote.

Also, I'm sorry for the long update time, but there are other stories that have first priority, and I've also had no computer to write this, which sucks. I will also be swamped with school and homework because I'm taking not just one honors class, but FIVE! Yes, so I shall be real busy, but hopefully my weekends will be better, although I may be able to update every single weekend (and if I do they will be shorter chapters), but I will try to be better about updating. :)

I've also changed my favorite writing style, a form of third person called third person omniscient. I will most likely switch between first and this type of third. :) Just let me know what you think, whether it's first or third

* * *

Namine's P.O.V.

* * *

"Hello there, Namine. Ready to go back home?" Leon's words echoed through my head. Home? Where was my home? Back in England, where I was restricted, watched, and forced around? Back with my family, who I honestly loved and knew they cared about me, but...

I couldn't lie to myself, I missed home, even though the only time I was even the littlest bit free was when I was on the ocean, with Sora and Kairi. Although now, I'm honestly not sure I could go back. If I did, no doubt would I be kept under lock and key until I was old enough legally to say otherwise, but that doesn't really bother me as much as something else did.. If I left, what would happen to Roxas? Xemnas would blame him for my return home, and do who knows what to him. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him, and if that meant that I had to stay his prisoner, then so be it.

Besides, these pirates are growing on me.

Leon made a move to grab at my wrist, but I pulled out my sword with lethal speed, keeping the blade a good distance between him and myself. He backed away, confusion and then anger showing in his eyes.

Before he spoke, I said, "I will not go with you." Roxas looked between me and Leon, and I could already see the relief he felt, the smallest grin playing at his lips, but he kept his features calm.

Leon took a step closer, his body only inches away from my blade. "I'm not giving you a choice."

"Neither am I," I replied, standing firm. At this point Axel took charge.

"If I were you, I would back off. This isn't the right place for a fight," He said, and then pulled a move so low, only a pirate could get away with it. His expression changed both swiftly and dramatically, and his arm rose, pointing to a spot behind Leon. Confused, Leon turned around, and in a confused daze, found himself lying on the ground. Axel had pushed him a good five feet away, and we took off.

Now that my sword was sheathed I could actually keep up to speed with Roxas and Axel, who at one time were a good few feet ahead of me. I looked behind at where Leon once was, seeing that he finally made enough sense as to what happened to get himself back up. He still looked dazed, but was able to move himself forward, though we had the upper hand.

We turned a few corners and quickly made it back to the ship, Roxas shouting orders at his crew, which had thankfully all been on board due to the rain, and within minuets we were back into deep water, sailing away, Twilight Town disappearing just like a setting sun.

"That was too close, Roxas," Axel fumed as we were finally a safe distance away. He kept peering behind himself to make sure there were no ships following him. "Way to close."

Roxas crossed his arms and leaned against the railings of the quarter deck. (1) "I know, Axel, I know. But, we can't do anything about it now, just keep steering the ship."

I stood by Roxas, quiet, but completely embarrassed. If I would have just stayed on the ship, none of this would have ever happened "I'm sorry, this is my fault," was all I could say.

"No." Axel said, "It's not, It's Roxas' fault for not being more careful. He's the idiot that got us into this mess." Roxas smirked, catching on to Axel's sarcasm as he finally calmed down enough to joke.

"But, we all love a good mess every now and then, right?" Roxas all but teased. Axel nodded and chucked nervously.

"Yes, then what would we do in our spare time?" He asked, but then his sarcasm disappeared and was replaced by a more serious tone "Still, we need to figure this out. What the heck are we going to so if that Leon guy goes to the navy, or worse, the King himself. We're dead if that happens, he'll have our descriptions."

I almost smiled, "I wouldn't worry to much about that, he doesn't have as much influence as he thinks he does. Most just consider him a drunk who should have been demoted years ago, but that doesn't mean we are completely safe. There are a few who would take him seriously, like Sora for example, but not because he trust Leon, but because he'd act on any lead, no matter how bizarre."

"I still don't understand it, though. Namine, you had the chance to leave, and you refused it." Roxas said to me, his eyes focused on the sea.

I sighed mentally, he really didn't get it, did he? "Roxas," I began. "I'm already in this far to deep, I can't just get up and leave. And even if I could, I'm not leaving you, especially when that could cause you harm."

Roxas locked his eyes on mine, slipping off the railing in the process, almost going straight down the steps that lead to the lower deck. "You're actually worried about what would happen to me? Are you insane?" He asked. I blinked, confused, I didn't understand him one bit.

"No, I'm not. What do you think would happen to you if I just got up and left, you think Xemnas would be happy about that? I'd bet my life against it." I said, my tone almost angry. Did he really not know me well enough by now to think I would just leave him? Or did he think I was naive enough to believe that he would be fine if I just went my own way.

"Your life? Your life is what I'm worried about! I don't know how long Xemnas plans on keeping you around, what are you going to do then?" He asked, and I couldn't help but grin.

"You forgot already, didn't you?" I asked, and his expression was blank, he didn't have a clue as to what I was talking about. "You already promised that you'd protect me, and I believe you."

* * *

3rd Person, POV

* * *

Roxas didn't know how to respond. Namine wasn't going to leave, and he wouldn't have to be forced to stop her. She was going to stay not only because she trusted him to protect her, but because she cared about him enough to put herself at risk in order to keep him safe.

"Well now, I didn't see that coming," Axel said sarcastically, referring to where this conversation was leading. "Why don't you two continue this conversation elsewhere so that I can concentrate on actually steering the ship, unless you want to continue distracting me with all this mushy stuff," He continued, causing both blondes to blush. "And run into, I don't know, an island or giant rock or something."

Roxas glared at his friend and crew member, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue like a child. "Whatever, Axel," He said and then took Namine's hand, leading her back to his cabin, still blushing.

"Oh," Axel called as they were making their way down the steps. "You might wan't to figure out what we are going to do about our really big problem while you're at it." He sugessted, as if it weren't already obvious. "Just saying."

Roxas nodded his head and ignored the stares he was getting for the other few members on the crew who weren't worried about the light drizzle misting around them. He opened the door to his cabin swiftly and pulled Namine inside; both of them took a seat at his old, wooden table. There were a few things to discuss, and it had to be now.

* * *

(1) Quarter Deck - if I am right, it's the top deck where the "steering wheel" is.

**Author Note_: _**Yeah, so I know this is uber short, but I promise the next one will be a little longer, I just hit a point where I need to think on it and figure out what happens next.

Review and tell me what you think

Thanks for reading :)


	7. Darkness Before Us

**Important Author Note**: So, uh, heads up. This chapter is super super short, but it had to be to put a little space between the last chapter and what will happen next. Cuz its gonna be big if everything goes according to plan. Enjoy.

* * *

Namine's P.O.V.

* * *

We were now sitting at Roxas' long, wooden table. He was at one end, and I at the other. For a while, there was silence and he didn't lift his eyes from the patterns of age on the surface of his battered table. "Do you think Xemnas will find out?" I asked, unable to bear the awkward silence any longer.

He didn't look up when he answered. "Probably, but I wouldn't be all too worried. He may be in charge, but I still have some influence over him." I exhaled in relief. He looked at me then, and focused his stare onto mine, I froze. "Plus, you're still here. So, he'll think I'm still somewhat doing my job."

"Somewhat?" I asked, my voice unsteady, his eyes were so intense. I didn't understand why he had me so jumpy. I've never been afraid of him.

"Well, you're not exactly a prisoner, at least not to me." He answered, finally releasing me from the intensity of his stare. He looked away. He put his feet on the table and then crossed his arms, now gazing out the window at the crashing waves. There was a storm coming.

"That's good to know." I said, my voice low and hardly audible. The awkward silence between us continued and copied Roxas by finding patterns in the wood. I looked up, about to try and stir up a conversation, but the door bursting open caught my attention. Axel came storming in, moisture weighing down his hair and clothes, it was starting to rain.

"Roxas, you might wan't to see this, it's not looking good." Axel said, gesturing for Roxas to join him.

"Do I really want to?" Roxas asked lazily, not liking where this was going. The last thing he needed was bad news.

"Probably not, but you're going to anyway." Axel replied, and hurried the blonde out the cabin. I followed hesitantly behind them, not wanting to get hit with the rain, which was starting to pick up.

We went back up to the upper deck and Axel pointed directly in front of the ship. I gasped, and clutched onto Roxas' arm. "What...is that?" I asked, my voice shaken.

"I don't know." He replied, and turned to his navigator. "Axel?"

"Hey! Don't ask me, I just report the thing, ask Vexen, maybe Xigbar. I've never seen anything like this before." He said hastily, taking in a big nervous gulp. I looked back to the sea, mesmerized, but also horrified by the black void I was looking at. It was huge, probably a good mile or two wide before rising into the clouds, and seemed to bend reality until it disappeared into it, leaving only darkness in its place.

"So..uh...I'm guessing we go _around_ that thing?" I asked, hoping for better than that, preferably that we turn around. Axel turned to me and then his eyes widened, I looked in his direction and almost shrieked out in surprise and fear. Xemnas was there, stepping out of what appeared to be a smaller version of that same portal.

"No, Princess. We are going through it." He told me, reaching out his dark hand in my direction. He rested it on my head and my vision faded until all was dark.

* * *

**Author Note_:_**

I know this was super super short, but that is because the next one will be longer, probably a good couple thousand words. Im sorry, but I wanted to end it here so that I could straighten out a few things before writing them out. Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon, but with school I will be busy, and I have other stories to update.

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Say Goodbye to Smooth Sailing

**Important Author Note**: I know I promised this chapter to be long, but I still have plot issues to work out. I'm sorry, but I've just been preoccupied.

* * *

3rd

* * *

"What the hell!" Roxas growled, catching Namine before she hit the ground. He held her close, protectively. "Was that necessary?" Xemnas chuckled.

He walked to the side of the ship, gazing a the massive void of darkness in front of them. A sadistic grin was starting to show on his lips. "Axel, sail straight. Roxas, you're coming with me," he said, and motioned for the pirate to follow him down to Roxas' own cabin.

_Great... we're all screwed, _Roxas thought, taking a seat at the table, but refusing to let Namine go. She was still unconscious, which ticked Roxas off immensely.

"News around town is that Namine was seen on land," Xemnas stated, leaning back in his own chair. Roxas was disgusted, why did he look so carefree and smug? "Even after my specific orders to keep her on board?"

Roxas glared at him, "You don't think it would seem odd, to have only one crew member docked, while the others were on land. I thought that would seem suspicious. Besides, what if heartless attacked, they would go straight for her."

Xemnas sighed. "Don't take me for a fool, Roxas. I know you've gotten close to her, though perhaps I can use that."

Roxas remained silent. Xemnas chuckled again.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked, not looking up at Xemnas. "The void, what is it?"

"Research," Xemnas replied.

"Research?" Roxas asked timidly. The atmosphere was too tense, he hated it.

"Yes. I suppose you could call it subspace. A demention being covered by darkness, ruled by Yours Truly," Xemnas said, both his voice and his grin was smug.

Roxas' grip around Namine tightened. "And you don't think anyone would...notice?" He asked, raising his eyebrow, trying not to show his disgust.

"No," Xemnas answered immediately. "Not if we have her." Xemnas pointed over to Namine. Roxas flinched back, and Namine stirred in his arms. "Oh, looks like the princess is finally waking."

Roxas glanced down, and moved Namine's hair out of her eyes. She wasn't awake. "What does this have to do with her? What's going to stop every single navy ship from sailing right on through and giving us everything they've got?

Xemnas wasn't even phased. "Her little ability, has she told you yet?" He chuckled again, loving the confusion on Roxas' face. Everything was according to plan, it was working all to well.

Roxas' glare turned blank. "...what...ability?"

"How she can tamper with the minds of those that are closest to her, play with people's memories," Xemnas said, Roxas was speechless. "Oh, she didn't tell you?" Xemnas seemed to be enjoying himself. Roxas, on the other hand, was still in shock. If she could tamper with memories, could she do the same with feelings? Feeling he could do nothing else, he gazed out of one of the windows, trying to loose himself in the waves.

_No, _Roxas thought. _She wouldn't._

He was hesitant to think so at first, that the past few days were real. But the way she refused Leon, everything. Namine wouldn't do that to him, right?

"No matter, I'm sure your memories are safe. Sora's, on the other hand, wont be," Xemnas said, looking fondly at Namine, as if she were a tool rather than a person.

Roxas now found his anger boiling. Maybe it was because of what Xemnas wanted Namine to do, because he knew it would hurt her in the end. Or, perhaps it was becuase he was just trying to use her. Either way, it ticked him off. "What make's you think she will cooperate?" Roxas asked, hardly able to keep his temper under control. He wanted to leap across the table, possibly throw Xemnas off the ship, but he knew he couldn't. It would end badly for the both of them if he did. The ship rocked, and he resisted the urge to curse Axel. Why were the waters so rough? Now that he thought about it, it was much darker than it should be for this hour... He pushed the thought aside.

"I'm sure she won't mind," Xemnas said, giving Roxas one of those evil smirks of his. He knew he wouldn't say much more than that, though Roxas had a few ideas of what he might do to convince her.

_I'm such an idiot, _Roxas thought. _This is all my fault._

"I'm guessing you're staying here then?" Roxas asked, his own bitterness becoming more evident in his voice. Xemnas shook his head.

"I'll be around, though for now I'll take my leave. I have much more important matters to take care of before I implement the rest of my plan. I expect you to comply with it, Roxas. If you don't... well, I'm sure you know," Xemnas said, daring Roxas to object. When he remained silent, his grin returned and he got up, exiting through another portal.

Too stunned to move, Roxas just sat there, clutching Namine as if there was nothing else he could do.

* * *

**Author Note_:_**

_**Uhh, the length is killing me. I hate writing ones that are so short. And I'm really, really sorry for taking so long to update, but I had writers block. I'm sorry. **_


	9. Promise

**AuthoR Note:** You know- I waited so long, I had to put this up. It's short, it's mushy, but well It's what ended up getting typed, going nothing how I planned in the beginning of the horribly short chapter. It's about time these two really had their moment. Don't kill me if this is a little OC, they are.. well, in a fanfic.

* * *

Namine's POV

* * *

I couldn't tell you what Xemnas did to me. I couldn't move- couldn't open my eyes to tell Roxas that I could hear the words Xemnas was trying to drill into his mind. His emotions were coming off so strong, I could nearly feel his confusion.

Movement was hard, all I could manage was a stir.

"Namine..," Roxas whispered. Then, something wet hit my face. Was he..crying? A swell of emotion rushed through me, and I fought whatever dark spell Xemas put on me the best that I could. I had to wake up. I had to.

* * *

Third person POV

* * *

Roxas leaned back in his chair. How much time had passed since Xemnas left? A few minutes, an hour? Time just seemed to drag on. For once, Roxas felt helpless. He'd gotten himself in to one heck of a mess, and dragged the one person he cared about into it with him.

"Roxas?"

Namine opened her eyes, finding herself still in Roxas' arms, struggling against the light filtering through stained windows. It wasn't much, as dark clouds swirled overhead, but it was enough to hurt her eyes. Her mind was still covered in a thin blanket of darkness.

"Don't move," Roxas said, fixing his empty stare as best he could. "You're probably still weak." Namine ignored this and attempted to sit up, but only managed to sightly correct her posture so that her head was now buried near the nape of Roxas' neck.

"Do I really ever listen?" Namine asked, her voice was soft, strained. Roxas managed a small grin in her attempt at sarcasm.

"No, I guess not.." Roxas sighed, trying to snap out of his daze.

Taking a breath, Namine asked, "So, what do we do?" There was silence.

After a while, Roxas spoke, though his tone was much darker than before. "How much did you hear?" He hoped for the best, being that she was merely unconscious the whole time. However, he couldn't fight the feeling that he was wrong, that Xemnas messed around with his magic a bit too much.

Namine decided to just go ahead and get it over with. She was surprised that he hadn't brought it up yet. She wasn't even fully conscious and she could feel the guilt that Xemnas was trying to put in her, and the feeling of betrayal that he was trying to put in Roxas. Still, there was a reason she never told him about her gift..her curse.

"All of it," Namine said. "I'm sorry," she choked out. She felt horrible for not telling him, thinking that it was only cause distrust. Now, even though she tried to hide it, she still managed to mess up.

""That bastard." He growled, until his tone shifted, realizing what this meant. "So..it true," Roxas voice wavered, panic causing his muscles to tighten up. Namine tensed, what would he do? She braced herself, ready for anything to happen.

"Yes," Namine said, still waiting, but he relaxed.

For a second, neither moved. Without warning, Roxas lifted his hand and turned Namine's face towards his gently. She looked into his eyes and her heart nearly shattered. Tears were forming, and all she could do was sit there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roxas said, his voice was no more than a whisper. Their light blue orbs were locked together, each lost in the others gaze. Soon, both were mirroring each others. Namine told herself not to cry, but that didn't stop them from filling to the brim.

All this time felt like a dream to Roxas. Was it all just that? A dream that has to come to an end? A dream that never happened in the first place?

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I promise you though, I swear I didn't use it," Namine said, her tone was shifting. Some of her strength was returning, but that only increased the amount of fear she felt. Her sense was returning to her, and she was beginning to see how bad the situation was for them both. She didn't want to use her gift, but she couldn't protect her friends without it.

Roxas felt much many emotions were rushing through him. A jumbled mess of confusion. He couldn't deny the relief he felt when Namine said that she'd never used her gift, and he trust her. He trusted Namine more than she probably trusted herself. Still, he could do nothing to prevent her from being just another pawn under Xemnas' control. He couldn't do anything to make these feelings go away. The anger, hurt, longing, but most of off confusion. He would do anything to get her out of this, to sort out tangled mess, but his options were low. He didn't even know the full extent of Xemnas' plans.

Roxas couldn't help but let his emotions flip flop all over the place. Most of the traces of doubt were cleared away at Namine's words. He believed her, call it a gift he sometimes had. Still, he didn't know what to do. He still felt hurt, scared, and a heck of a lot confused. He blinked away the moisture from his eyes. He'd allowed his body to do what it wanted just once, while he assumed Namine to be unconscious. But now, he had to be strong. Or, at least look like he was. Which ever way this turned out, he would at look out for her, do what he could to keep her safe and strong.

Roxas wiped the tears from Namine's face. It all seemed hopeless, but it wasn't over yet. They had time. If they couldn't figure it out, well then he would at least spend the rest of his time with her while he still could, building on the peace she brought with her.

"Just.. don't keep secrets from me anymore, okay?" Roxas said, confusing the girl sitting on his lap for support.

"You're not..mad?" Namine said, her tone was confused.

Roxas shook his head. "Confused, yes." Roxas said. "But, I could never be mad a you. A little irritated at times..." Roxas grinned. Namine blushed at the look Roxas was giving her.

Another moment passed and Roxas acted on an instinct he never knew he had, filled up with so many emotions it was almost intoxicating. He lifted his hand once again and pulled Namine's face towards his own until they were only about an inch apart. "I..love you." The words were no more than a whisper, only loud enough to reach her ears, but more than enough to stop her heart.

He met her lips with his own and kissed her, nearly freezing her in her spot. When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes. "I'm going to make this okay. I promise."

* * *

**AuthoR note:** Yet another craptastic place to stop. I know, I know. But hey! It was a sort of good end to the chappy eh? Leave you wanting more? No? Then tell me why.

Honestly, I sort of know what's going to happen till the end, but its so hard to writteeeee. I hope they weren't terribly out of character. It needed to be done! And hopefully, I didn't contradict anything in my previous chapters, I can't really remember every detail from the beginning. I swear, it's just been that long.

Bleh, review plz. I'm feeling anxious about how this chapter turned out. *Don't kill me plzzz*

Naime: *Blushes*


	10. Preparations

**AuthoR Note:** Please don't kill me for waiting a horribly long time to update this fic. :( I just... lost interest for a little while. Not enough to say I didn't care about it anymore, just didn't feel much like writing. I needed a break, I suppose. Sorrryyy.

Here's what I have.

* * *

Namine was still sitting on Roxas' lap for support, her cheeks a fiery blaze, when Axel busted through the doors. The wind and rain from the storm they were beginning to sail through flew into the cabin and set the air in a light mist. Axel met eyes with his captain, and his once serious face dropped, a casual grin replacing it.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Axel said, a mischievous look in his eyes. He knew the situation was bad enough, but he couldn't resist. Besides, there was already a high probability that Xemnas' plan to sail straight into the dark mass ahead of them was going to get them killed anyway. Why not have fun while he still could? All this stress was going to give him gray hair, and he scowled mentally at that thought. Red and gray just don't mix.

Roxas glared at his navigator, "What do you want?" The tone of his voiced gave away that he was less than thrilled. Namine shifted, trying to get into a less awkward position. She still felt weak from whatever magic Xemnas used earlier, standing wasn't an option yet.

Axel's grin widened, "Just stopping by to say hi. That's what you hired me for, right?"

Roxas was less than amused, "Axel."

The intense glare Axel was getting shut him up for now. He sighed. "Fine, excuse me for trying to lighten the mood. Not that you two need any help with that..."

"Axel!"

"Kidding. Anyway, black mass coming straight at twelve o'clock. I'd say we have an hour." Axel glanced behind his shoulder. "Scratch that, forty or so minutes. Wind's picking up."

Roxas nodded. "Anything else?"

Axel's expression turned serious again, "Yeah. Bunker down, this is going to be one hell of a ride. It's getting crazy. The wind's been shifting directions like a hurricane. Now it's blowing us straight into the eye of the storm-that black void. I don't know what to expect once- well..._ if_ we make it in all in once piece, so I'd prepare for rough seas. You may want to get the princess here set. I don't see anyone going out in that weather except for me."

Roxas thought about it, and saw that Axel had a good point. "Send for someone to bring Namine's things in here. I don't want her alone while we go through the worse of it. Got it?"

"Yeah, wish us luck." Axel said, and closed the doors behind him. Once the doors were shut, the air stilled and the cabin was quiet except for the wind that could be heard whipping at the sides of the boat from outside.

"This... it's horrible," Namine said, burrowing her head in Roxas' chest. They had to figure out what to do, somehow, they couldn't go though with Xemnas' plans. It would kill Namine to hurt her friends, but even more to hurt Roxas. But, that's exactly what Xemnas wants.

He enjoys killing from the inside, and he loves it even more when it's his victim that drives the knife through their own heart. Even metaphorically speaking, it still makes him a very easy man to hate.

"I know," Roxas whispered, trying his best to calm the girl still in his arms. "I'll figure something out, alright? Don't worry about it."

Namine looked up at him with a strange look on her face. "How can I not worry about it? It's all my fault. This stupid ability I have is going to hurt everyone!" Tears began to fall again, and Roxas wiped them away quickly.

"Just trust me," Roxas smiled, though he didn't feel at all like smiling. He only did it for her sake. There was a knock on the door, and Roxas sighed. It would be someone with Namie's things. Slowly, he helped her stand up, watching to make sure she wouldn't stumble when he left her alone to open the cabin door.

"Axel told me to bring this stuff." It was Demyx, a goofy smile on his face. Somehow, even though the older blond was soaked to the bone, all of Namine's things were dry. Roxas shook his head with amusement. If anyone could have managed that, it was the water savy pirate in front of him.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Roxas said, grabbing a bag full of what was left in Namine's previous sleeping quarters. In Demyx's other hand was a bed roll, which Roxas also look graciously before waving Demyx off.

Once the door was closed, Roxas placed the bag with Namine's things on the table. It wasn't much, but it was still hers, and it would at least bring her some comfort. With the bed roll still in hand, Roxas moved to clear out the side of his cabin with the most room, laying the bed down on the floor and grabbing a thick quilt from one of the cabinets nearby. He walked over to Namine and wrapped the quilt around her shoulders.

"It's probably going to get cold in here once we pass though, if not sooner. You're going to need this," Roxas said, guiding Namine over to her new makeshift bed.

"Thanks," Namine mumbled, soon finding herself sitting down with the blanket still wrapped around her, Roxas kneeling at her side with his hand placed gently on her shoulder, steadying her. She was still so tired, but knew she couldn't fall asleep even if she tried. There was too much bothering her. It would keep her awake she was sure... and even if she could sleep, who knew what would happen once they passed into the subspace created by Xemnas, how much time they would have before he would be back to use her.

"You should get some rest while you can."

Namine nearly smiled, Roxas' words contradicting her exact thoughts. "I really cant-"

"You need it," he insisted, and Namine frowned. "I don't know what we're going to do... but you're going to need your strength."

"I'll be fine," Namine assured, but Roxas saw right though her calm facade. He could see the tiredness in her eyes, the worry and regret. Everything... and it killed him inside.

"You worry to much," Roxas teased, trying his best at a smirk, anything to cheer Namine up. Her eyes turned to that of confusion, not realizing just how well Roxas saw through her, how well he read her eyes. "Leave it all to me. I am a pirate after all, and a good one at that. I'll figure something out."

Namine could feel her chest tighten, the panic that was building up inside of her. He was trying so hard when she was the one who got them both into this mess. She let her guard down, passed up her one chance of escape to live a life she had no business being involved with in the first place. And now... now she was going to have to sit and watch while she was forced to hurt all of the people she cared about.

"You don't..." Namine began, trying her hardest not to start crying again, "You shouldn't have to do anything... I should have gone back." Two pairs of blue eyes were locked on to one another. "Now everyone's..." Namine whispered, breaking eye contact to stare at the floor, her hands balled into tight fist in front of her. "Now everyone is involved and it's-"

Namine stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, filling her with a feeling of warmth. Magic, she thought, he was using his magic on her, and she couldn't find it in her heart to be angry.

She felt a chin rest on her shoulder, heard Roxas' breathing next to her ear. She felt calm, and her vision began to loose focus, the cabin becoming nothing more than a blur of shapes and colors.

"It's not your fault, Namine," Roxas said, his voice full of conviction. "Now let me take care of it... of you."

In the next moment, Namine slipped into unconsciousness, the faint traces of a smile visible on her lips. Roxas laid her down gently on her bed, covering her with the quilt before leaning down and ever so lightly, almost cautiously, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**AuthoR note:** Ugh, kill me. I deserve it. I'm completely messing up this fic and I know it. That's what happens when I don't plan stuff out straight from the beginning. I hope it was somewhat alright to read. I know it's short, but it's the best I can give right now.

Next chapter I'm going to be moving on from the mushy/panic stuff. Honestly, these two can only handle so much.


End file.
